poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic World (Anime Version)/Transcript
This is the transcript of Jurassic World (Anime Version). Beginning/Kyurem Hatching/Ash's Morning (The movie begins) Warp Star Entertainment, Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures present (With Viz Media) Jurassic World (Anime Version) (We see two eggs begin to hatch, with tiny claws poking through the shells. We can hear the hatchlings' heartbeats. In the second egg, a yellow eye peeks out as we zoom closer before the scene turns to red. An enormous dinosaur foot comes down with a loud thud. However, we then pan up to reveal the foot is actually that of a Pidgeotto on the roof of Ash's house. It chirps, flaps its wings and flies away. We are now in Ash's room, where we see Ash is asleep in his bed, as Pikachu appears and wants Ash to wake up. Pikachu starts to use thunderbolt which wakes Ash out of bed) Ash Ketchum: Hey! What's the idea waking me up like that, Pikachu?! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Ash Ketchum: What is it, Pikachu? (Pikachu points Ash to the calendar that's showing it's the day he's going to visit Jurassic World) Ash Ketchum: Oh, is that why you wanted to wake me up for? Ah, yes! Today's my day to go on a trip to Jurassic World with my friends. Oh, boy, I can't wait! (Ash quickly gets in his Kalos outfit and then he goes downstairs) Delia Ketchum: Morning, Ash. I'm glad to see your Pikachu get you out of bed. Ash Ketchum: I know, mom. I'm so excited! That's because today I'm going to visit Jurassic World with my friends. Delia Ketchum: Okay, Ash, are you ready? Ash Ketchum: Yes, I am ready! Pikachu: Pikachu! Delia Ketchum: All right, let's get in the car, Ash. Serena's Morning/Clemont and Bonnie's Morning (Fade to a Fletchling enters the house) Grace: Flecthling, wake up Serena for me, would you? Of course I already tried once, but as usual once is never enough. (Then Flecthling flies up to the stairs and then enter the bedroom where we see Serena sleeping in her bed and then Flecthling pecks her and then wakes her up) Grace: Good looks like we're all ready. (Back to the bedroom) Serena: I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that! (She ponches to catch a Flecthling but misses) Grace: Serena, are you up? You're gonna be late! Serena: Where are we going, mom? Grace: To the airport. You're going to Jurassic World today! Serena: (Sighs) Okay, I'm coming, mom. (She gets on her outfit and goes downstairs as her Fennekin follows her. Then we cut to Bonnie waking Clemont from his bed) Bonnie: Hey, Clemont! Are you awake?! Come on, we don't wanna miss for our awesome vacation! Clemont: Okay, I'm coming, Bonnie. (Later he goes downstairs and goes outside where Bonnie and Dedenne are waiting) Bonnie: Good morning, Clemont. Clemont: Good morning, Bonnie. Bonnie: Did you sleep okay? Clemont: Not much, I had a horrible dream. Bonnie: What kind of bad dream do you have? Clemont: I was looking at the Pokémon eggs, until one hatched with a four fingered hand, and it has a glowing yellow evil eye. As it grows big. It attacked me. Bonnie: (Giggles) Don't worry Clemont, it's just a dream. Oh! The bus is here! Come on, Clemont! (To Dedenne) Aren't you excited, Dedenne? Dedenne: Dedenne. (Clemont and Bonnie get in the bus to go to the airport as the screen fades to white) Link and Pit (Snow. An enormous dinosaur foot comes down with a loud thud. However, we then pan up to reveal the foot is actually that of a Honchkrow. It chirps, flaps its wings and flies away. Sumia is in the driveway of a two story suburban home loading luggage into the back of a Nissan minivan. She turns and yells up at the house) Sumia: Link, Pit, let's do this! (In his room, Pit is looking at slides of dinosaurs on his Viewmaster toy. He sees an T-Rex fighting a Triceratops, then two Ray Harryhausen-animated Ceratosaurs fighting in a scene from The Animal World. His room is filled with dinosaur, monster, and Pokémon movie toys and posters. There's a knock on the door) Sumia: (Through the door) Pit? (She enters) Sumia: Pit, what are you doing? What is this here? (She takes the Viewmaster away from him) Sumia: Let's go, your flight is in two hours. (She begins counting his things) Pit: Dane County Airport is thirty-six minutes away, sixty with traffic. Sumia: How many minutes to get your little butt in the van? (She smiles. Pit smiles back) Sumia: Hmm? How many of those? (She grabs his bag and they walk out together) Sumia: Feed the monster under your bed? Pit: Yes. (Pit comes charging out the front door of the house a minute later and runs obliviously past his older brother Link and his girlfriend, Zelda) Zelda: Call me every day. And text my pics so I don't forget what you look like. Link: I'll only be gone a week. (In the driver's seat of the van, Chrom, Pit and Link's father, looks impatient and amused) Chrom: Link, you're not goin' off to war, here. Please. Come on. (Link and Zelda stare into one another's eyes) Link: I-- Zelda: (interrupting) I love you. Link: See you later. (She grins at his apparent inability to tell her he loves her) Chrom: Vamanos! Link: Bye. Okay. Zelda: Bye. (Link runs to the van as his father starts up the engine) Sumia: (To Link) Comin', my son? (Zelda waves to him. Everyone except her gets into the van. Sumia and Chrom turn and look at their boys in the backseat, particularly the sullen Link) Sumia: I know it hurts, sweetheart. Chrom: (Teasing) Are you gonna be okay? (Link responds by putting his headphones on) (Christmas music plays. Chrom and Sumia are saying goodbye to their sons at the gate to get on the plane. Sumia is going over the plane ticket with Pit) Sumia: Everything right on there? (Pit nods) Sumia: I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. (Her smile and pleasant demeanor seem a little forced) Sumia: I love you. Pit: I love you, too. (He hugs her. The hug lasts a little too long. Something isn't quite right. While hugging his mother, Pit looks over at his father, and Chrom seems a little uncomfortable and manages a small smile) Sumia: Okay. Right. (They stop hugging finally) Sumia: All right, um, let's give these to your brother, okay? (She turns to hand the tickets to Link. He isn't paying attention. He has the hood of his jacket up over his head and his headphones blasting music into his ears) Sumia: Can you hold these, please? Chrom: (a little louder) Link! Sumia: Can you hold these? Honey, I need you to take care of these. (Finally Link notices and accepts them indifferently) Link: Yeah. Chrom: (getting Link's attention) Hey. Sumia: All right. Chrom: Listen to your mother. Sumia: Take care of your brother, answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay? (Link nods absently) Sumia: And remember, if something chases you... (she pauses for dramatic effect) ...run. (Pit smiles) Sumia: (apologetically) Come on. Link: Yeah, funny. (to Gray) Come on, let's go. (He ushers Pit along as they head to the plane) Sumia: Bye, guys. Link: Bye. Sumia: I miss you already! Link: Yep. (Once the boys are gone, the two adults drop the act) Chrom: So much for our last family breakfast... Sumia: (annoyed) Why do you have to say things like that? (Pit waves goodbye as he and Link head through the gate to board) Chrom: Did you call your sister? Sumia: Straight to voicemail. Chrom: They'll be fine. She handles twenty-thousand people a day. She can handle two more. Welcome to Jurassic World (An American Airlines Boeing 757 touches down on the tarmac in Costa Rica) Pit: How big is the island? Link: Big. Ash Kecthum: He might be right. Pit: But how many pounds? Link: That doesn't make sense. Ash Ketchum: Hey, you guys are coming to Jurassic World, too? Pit: That's right. Link: Who are you guys? Ash Ketchum: We'll introduce ourselves when we get to the boat. (Then Ash's old friends: Brock, Misty and her Togepi, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn and her Piplup, Iris and her Axew, and Cilan arrive) Brock: Hey, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Who are you? Misty: We're here to join you on this exciting trip. Serena: Who are your friends, Ash? Ash Ketchum: These are my old friends, Brock and Misty, and Tracey Sketchit from Kanto, May and Max from Hoenn, Dawn from Sinnoh and Iris and Cilan from Unova. May: Yes, we're all here to join you. Max: Yeah, that's because we heard you were going on a trip to Jurassic World. Clemont: You guys are all coming?! Dawn: Yes! We want to see some new Pokemon on the island. Right, Piplup? Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I can't wait to see so many new things on the island! Axew: Axew! Cilan: It's awesome to go on this trip! Tracey Sketchit: I cannot wait to sketch new Pokemon and record the whole videos of them. Bonnie: Yeah, that will be fun! Come on with us, we'll have a great time! Clemont: Yeah, sounds like a excellent idea to me! May: How exciting! Max: Very exciting! (Later the Isla Nublar Ferry sails in the ocean) Pit: When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food a week. (Link isn't paying attention, smiling at some pretty teenage girls on a lower deck. A few minutes later, Isla Nublar comes into view and the ferry sails towards it) (The gang debark from the ship along with the other passengers. A Park Announcer's voice is heard over a P.A. system) Park Announcer: Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us. (The Team stop as the announcement repeats in another language, seeing Say'ri, a bored-looking woman wearing sunglasses, holding a sign with their names on it. They don't recognize her) Pit: Where's Azura? Bonnie: It's not her. Clemont: Whoever she is, I'm sure she could be our aid. (Link looks sullen and doesn't reply. The heroes trudge over to meet Say'ri. A large monorail system which traverses the park is seen in the background) (Link, Pit, Ash and his friends are seated side by side in the lead car of the monorail running along the monorail. Link continues looking sullen and bored, brossing his arms. A gleeful Pit grins and elbows him but doesn't get a response. The ever watchful Say'ri, having removed her shades, is sitting behind them. A Monorail Announcer is heard over the interior speakers) Monorail Announcer: '''Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago. (Excited, Pit leaps up and runs to the front and watches as the train approaches the main entrance to the park. It greatly resembles that of the original Jurassic Park, complete with lit torches, except it reads "JURASSIC WORLD" in large blue letters. The doors creak open, allowing the monorail to pass through) '''Woman on PA: Please obey all park rules. Proper attire including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times. Say'ri: Your aunt arranged to you at 1:00. Can he slow down? Link: Nope. Pit: Come on! (Later our heroes and Say'ri enter one of the hotel rooms) Ash Ketchum: Wow, they even have a hotel! Pikachu: Pika! Serena: I can't believe it! Brock: Cool! May: I think we should all get our own rooms! Clemont: We can sleep in the hotel, while we're visiting Jurassic World! That's so cool! Say'ri: Your aunt's got you VIP access, so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line. Pit: Let's go. Link: Dude, she said we had to wait. Pit: I don't wanna wait anymore. (He, Max and Bonnie run to open the door reveal to be the view of the park) Max: Wow! Bonnie: (In excitement) How awesome! (Meanwhile, we see Azura in the elevator) Azura: Hal Osterly, vice president. Jim drucker, bad hair. Erica Brand, deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Azura. Three minutes late. (Sighs as the elevator opens the door) Welcome to Jurassic World. (We cut to the lab) Azura: While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one is impressed by a Pokémon anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was up there with magic. These day, kids look at a Mamoswine like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean as development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. Dexio: But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. Sina: That's right. People will be so thrilled to see the new Pokémon. Azura: The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind? Osterly: We want to be thrilled. Azura: Don't we all? Kyurem. Our first genetically modified hybrid Pokémon. Osterly: How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to, you know... Professor Elm: Oh, Kyurem wasn't bred. It's a legendary Pokémon. He was designed. He will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than Tyrantrum. Azura: Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendence has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world. Osterly: When he will be ready? Professor Elm: He already is. Dexio: That's perfect. (At Jurassic World we see our heroes are about to enter the Samsung Innovation Center) Pit: Come on! Link: Relax. Bonnie: Come on, slowpokes! Link: Dudes, chill. Clemont: Come on, guys! Can you just slow down a little? (He suddenly trips) Pit: Clemont! Link: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Hey, Clemont! Hurry up! Serena: Just let them have fun, Ash. (They enter the Samsung Innovation Center) Park Announcer: Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on an exciting journey 65 million years into the past. Bonnie: Wow! Dawn: I've seen anything like this place before! Piplup: Piplup! Cilan: This place must be amazing! (A hologram of an Aurorus appears) Ash Ketchum: An Aurorus! I've never seen that Pokémon! Serena: Yeah, me too! Announcer: ...literally meaning the "shield Pokémon." Three. Bastiodon is half as tall as Tyrantrum... (There is a theater where children with their own Pokémon and their parents are watching a documentary about the extinction of the dinosaurs) Announcer: ...as one-hundred trillion tons of TNT. (We see an asteroid strike the Earth in an enormous explosion. The children give various exclamations of amazement and fright. Elsewhere, we see a holographic projection of a globe of the Earth, showing where various Pokémon lived during prehistory) Announcer: ...can turn its head back to look over its shoulder, to better aim the swing of its dangerous tail. (Pit rushes over to the Mr. DNA Show, where visitors are quizzed about genetics. After a quick scan of the screen he immediately begins pushing buttons and reciting the answers) Pit: Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived. (In response, a 3-D representation of MR. DNA appears onscreen) Mr. DNA: (for the next visitor) Test your knowledge! (Link sidles up to him, grumpy) Link: Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting. Mr. DNA: ...the building blocks of life! When Professor Oak a way to bring Pokémon... Azura: (behind them) Pit, is that you? Dexio: (behind them) Hey, guys. (They turn and see Azura, Dexio and Sina descending the stairs on Azura's phone) Pit: (excited) Aunt Azura. Ash Ketchum: Who is that? Serena: It's Azura. And there's Dexio and Sina! Come on! (They run over. She continues down, still talking on her phone, but in a hurry to finish the conversation) Azura: Okay, yeah. No, I'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here. (As she hangs up and reaches the bottom, Pit runs up and hugs her. She is clearly overjoyed but unsure of how to respond and awkwardly hugs him back. The holographic projection has now changed from an Aurorus to a Macrauchenia next to them. Link ambles up, still looking moody and emotionally distant as is his wont, hands stuffed into his pockets) Azura: Hi! (laughs) Oh, oh, my gosh, you're so-- you're so sweet! (She turns and looks at her other nephew as Say'ri joins them, having finally caught up to the kids) Azura: (surprised) Whoa, Link! Last time I saw you, you were like... (She holds a hand at about roughly Pit's height) Azura: That must've been, what? Three, four years ago? Link: Uh, seven. Seven years. But close. Sina: Hi! Ash Ketchum: Hello. You must be Dexio and Sina, huh? Dexio: That's right, we're Professor Sycamore's assistants. Serena: So, how are you guys doing? Dexio: Good. Sina: It's been a while. Dexio: What do you guys think of Jurassic World? Ash Ketchum: This is awesome and we loved it! This place is so epic it's a paradise! Pikachu: Pikachu! Cilan: Jurassic World is finally open! Iris: Yeah! This place has everything! Axew: Axew! Bonnie: Holograms of Pokémon are so cool! Ash Ketchum: Okay. Tell us, what do they have in Jurassic World? Dexio: Well they have Cretaceous Cruise, The Aviary, Petting Zoo, Gyarados feeding show, Yoshi Valley, the Beach, Aquatic Park, Gyrosphere, Golf Course, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Rampardos Arena, Gondola Lift, and we have Tyrantrum Kingdom. Bonnie: (In excitement) Really! Max: I can't belive it! May: It's so awesome! Ash Ketchum: I can't believe they've got everything in the park! It's going to be so epic! Pikachu: Pikachu! Azura: So I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food. (She hands Pit an envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it) Serena: What's that? An envelope? Sina: Yep. Dexio: That's for you. Azura: And Say'ri here is going to take great care of your until I'm doing working tonight, okay? (Say'ri glances up from her cell phone, looking uninterested. Pit suddenly looks gloomy at this revelation) Pit: (disappointed) You're not gonna come with us? Misty: What? Brock: How come? Azura: Oh, um, I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right? Tracey Sketchit: Sure. (Link rolls his eyes while Pit averts his gaze from his aunt and stares at the door. Azura's phone rings) Ash Ketchum: You're not coming with us, too? Dexio: We wish we could hang out. But we got a lot of things to do too. Ash Ketchum: Okay. Azura: Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh... (thinks) ...uh, six. Say'ri: No, no, don't forget you have the... Azura: Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times? (The kids don't respond. They're stony-faced. Her phone continues ringing insistently. She checks it) Brock: (Looks at the map) They say the Park opens at 8am and it closes at 10pm. Ash Ketchum: Oh, okay. Clemont: We got plenty of time to have fun before it's night time and go back to the hotel and get some shut eye. May: I wonder what will Jurassic World look like when it's nighttime? Max: You could have a point. Serena: I really want to see all the lights when it's nighttime! It's going to be so beautiful! Ash Ketchum: Maybe they'll have something pretty like beautiful rainbow multicolor lights in the main street! That will be so pretty! Dawn: Or maybe they'll have fireworks in Jurassic World! Tracey Sketchit: You do have point. It's going to be so pretty! Dexio: I have an idea. When Sina and I are done working. Then we'll meet up with you guys at the hotel restaurant and eat dinner. Ash Ketchum: Sounds like a great idea. Serena: Yeah, and I can't wait to eat dinner in the hotel. Azura: Okay, so, um, have fun. (to Say'ri) And take very good care of them, okay? Dexio: Bye, guys. Have fun. Sina: See you later. Ash Ketchum: See ya later. Serena: Let's go have some fun! This will be our best date ever, Ash! Brock: I can't wait to see all the girls in this place! Misty: Brock! Iris: Hope will have a party in Jurassic World. Cilan: I hope so. Clemont: If it's nighttime we'll have a party in the beach next to the hotel. Bonnie: That's going to be cool. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, let's go. (Smiling, she, Dexio and Sina walk off through the holographic prehistoric creature) Azura: (into the phone) Yeah. No, I'm here. (Cut to the control room) Azura: What's the live count? Stella: 22,216. Azura: Any incidents? Brandon: Yes. Six kids in the Lost and Found, 28 down with heatstroke... Dexio: Excuse us, Brandon. Sina: Is that a Jurassic Park T-Shirt? Azura: Where did you get that? Brandon: Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for $15, but the mint condition one goes for $30... Azura: Didn't occur to you maybe that's in poor taste? Brandon: The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but that first park was legit. I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs. That's kind of enough. Azura: Okay, please don't wear it again. Brandon: Yeah, I wasn't gonna. Stella: Did you close the deal? Azura: Looks like it. Verizon Wireless presents Kyurem. (We see Jonathan is walking) Jonathan: (Chuckles) Nothing, like the greatest Pokémon theme park "Jurassic World" is finally open. Brandon: Ugh, that is so terrible. Why not just go the distance, Azura, and just let these corporations name the Pokémon. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there? Azura: Why are the West Plains closed? Stella: Another Rampardos roaming outside his zone. But he's fully sedated and read to relocation. Brandon: Pepsi-saurus or Tostito-don. Azura: Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month. (The video shows the Rampardos was knocked out with 5 people are healing it) Stella: Well, the Rampardoses short out their implants when they butt heads. Sina: That poor Rampardos was hurt. Dexio: Don't worry, they'll heal it in no time soon. Azura: How much longer until they get it out of there? Stella: He just got five milligrams of carfentanil. Brandon: Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy? I mean, you do understand these are actual imaginary creatures, right? Azura: Clean up your workspace. It's chaotic. Brandon: I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy. (As Brandon moves one of the Pokemon toys, Azura moves the trash can then leaves. Brandon accidentally hits his drink with his arm and fell into the trash can as Brandon picks his drink up as Dexio and Sina follow Azura) Man on Radio: Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA, 5 minutes. Professor Sycamore sees Kyurem the first time (Then we see a blue helicopter flying and landing on the helipad as Azura, Dexio and Sina come and get inside) Professor Sycamore: Azura. Azura: Professor Sycamore. You are flying. Professor Sycamore: I got my license. Hey, Dexio and Sina, my assistants. Sina: Hi, Professor Sycamore. Man: Two more. Professor Sycamore: Well, two more days. Azura: Okay. Professor Sycamore: '''So, how's my park doing? '''Azura: Great. We're up 2.5% over last year of it. A bit lower than our initial projection. Professor Sycamore: No, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guest having fun? Are the creatures enjoying life? Azura: Well, guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90s. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experince. Professor Sycamore: Sure you do. You can see in their eyes. Right? Azura: Of course. (Professor Sycamore chuckles) Professor Sycamore: Okay. Now show me my new Pokémon. Sina: Sure thing. (The Helicopter takes off) Dexio: Here we go. Professor Sycamore: Got it. Got it. Got it. (The Helicopter flies in the view of the island) Azura: Oh, my! Professor Sycamore: You look tense, Azura. Sina: This looks fun. Professor Sycamore: You guys are having fun? Dexio: Yeah. Azura: Maybe you should just focus on the controls. Professor Sycamore: The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control. Azura, Dexio and Sina: Bird! (The Helicopter turns over almost hitting the bird) Professor Sycamore: You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun. Azura: Uh, right so... Marketing thought we could offset some of the costs by... Professor Sycamore: Enough about cost. Professor Oak entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense," he used to say. Azura: I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park requires... Professor Sycamore: Don't forget why we built this place, Azura. Jurassic World exists to remind me how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now, please, we're flying. (He puts on his shade) Breathe. (The helicopter then continues flying past the waterfall) (Paddock 11 is a large fortress-like structure with forty foot reinforced walls and an emormous gate at the front. It appears as if the exterior is still under construction. The helicopter touches down roughly and everyone gets out. The instructor, clutching his stomach, runs away and vomits into some bushes) Azura: (to Professor Sycamore) Is he okay? (yelling over to the instructor) Are you okay? Professor Sycamore: (dismissive) Oh, he's just being dramatic. Dexio & Sina: (Disgusted seeing the instructor vomiting) Disgusting! (He watches construction workers welding things together) Professor Sycamore: Are you still building...? Azura: We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected. (Professor Sycamore stands for a moment observing how huge the walls are) Professor Sycamore: It's a good sign. (Azura, Dexio and Sina lead Professor Sycamore into the paddock's observation room, a large control room with computers and enormous windows overlooking the interior of the enclosure. Supervisor Nick stands at one of the touch screen thermal imaging consoles as they come in. Professor Sycamore takes off his sunglasses) Azura: We hit a few speedbumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from. (Noticing Nick, she gestures for him to leave and he exits, leaving the two of them alone) Azura: One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety. They go to the windows. At the moment, we can't see anything but dense jungle. Professor Sycamore: He's intelligent, then? Lucario: Ah, you guys have finally arrived, just in time to see a new Pokémon. Dexio: Hey, Lucario, how's it going? Lucario: The Pokémon's going great. Azura: (amused) For a Pokémon. Professor Sycamore: And... that? (points to one of the windows which has been cracked) Azura: It tried to break the glass. Professor Sycamore: I like his spirit... Sina: That's more dangerous. Dexio: (He sees something move) Look. (They hear a growl outside. Something enormous begins moving through the trees at the far end of the enclosure. We see the outline of a large theropod-like Pokémon with gray skin moving through the fronds, but Kyurem doesn't fully emerge. Professor Sycamore stares at him) Professor Sycamore: Oh it's gray. You never told me it was gray. Lucario: Of course it is. What color do you think it is?! Azura: Think it'll scare the kids? Professor Sycamore: Kids? It'll give their parents nightmares. Azura: Is that good? Professor Sycamore: C'est fantastique. Kyurem: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. at Azura, Sycamore, Dexio, Sina and Lucario Lucario: Our genetic hybrid Pokémon is born. Professor Sycamore: Did it see us? Azura: They it can sense thermal radiation like snakes. Professor Sycamore: So that's how they're two of them. Lucario: Yeah, they were. Azura: There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy. Professor Sycamore: Where's the sibling? Azura: He destroyed it with his powers. Dexio, Sina & Lucario: What?! (Sycamore stares at his wide-eyed. He simply smiles nervously. He nods and looks up at the ceiling. Outside, Kyurem moves away through the jungle) Lucario: (In his thoughs) Why would a hybrid Pokémon destroy his sibling with his powers? Professor Sycamore: So the paddock is quite safe, then? Dexio: It sure is. Azura: (nods) We have the best structural engineers in the world. Professor Sycamore: Yeah, so did Professor Oak. Lucario: Professor Oak. Sina: He was the first Pokemon professor, back in Kanto. Professor Sycamore: There's a dragon warrior from Nohr here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Corrin. Azura: You know who he is. Dexio: I know Corrin. He's our friend. Sina: He's also a worker in Jurassic World restricted area where they have 6 Pokémon. Professor Sycamore: '''His creatures often try to escape. They're smart. They had to be smarter. '''Azura: They only thinks they's smarter... (Sycamore notices her tone but lets it pass without comment) Professor Sycamore: I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe they see something we can't. Pokémon Training (We cut to the scene to see the jungle. Suddenly we see a pig running away from the Pokémon) Corrin: Hold! Hey! Okay! Eyes on me. Greninja? Greninja! Watch it. Druddigon. Hey! Don't give me that crap! Kabutops! Omastar! Lock it up! Good! And we're moving! Hold! That's good. That is darn good. Very good! See, Druddigon, that's what you get! (throws a piece of meat to Druddigon) (Druddigon gets the piece of meat) Corrin: Armaldo, Cradily, there you go! (throws a fish to Armaldo and a piece of sushi to Cradily) Kabutops and Omastar! (throws a fish to Kabutops and a shrimp to Omastar) Greninja? This one's for you. (throws a sausage to Greninja, and he caught it and ate it) Hold! Eyes up! Go. (The Pokémon run off as the workers laughing that Corrin did great) Silas: You finally did it, Corrin. Kaze: Excellent work. Lysandre: Corrin. I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, darn, you got them eating out of your palm. Corrin: You came on a good day. It's no usually a happy ending. Lysandre: Is that why you're not sending your reports? Silas: We've been busy. Lysandre: Not too busy to cash your paychecks. Kaze: Okay, so what do you need? Lysandre: Field test. Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet. Corrin: These are just Pokémon, Lysandre. Trust me, you don't want them in the field. Lysandre: I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast. Kaze: '''Really? '''Corrin: You're in our way. Lysandre: Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective powerful creatures 20 years ago. And now we know they can take orders. Silas: We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon? Lysandre: Crap! Come on, guys. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark. Corrin: But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it. Lysandre: Look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them... belt buckle and all. Silas: What if they decide they wanna be in control? Lysandre: Then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines. Silas: (laughs) Lysandre: What? What's so funny? (Silas walks) Kaze: Wow! That was intense. Corrin: You come here and don't learn anything about these creatures except what you want to know. You made them and now you think you own them. Lysandre: We do own them. Extinct animals and Pokemon have no rights. Kaze: They were never extinct, Lysandre. Lysandre: Exactly. We're sitting on a goldmine. And Sycamore is using it to stock a petting zoo. He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons. You think that the 8th richest man in the world... is only into oil, telecom and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns. Corrin: How long has iNGen been practicing this pitch? Lysandre: Since the day we hired you out of the battle of Nohr. You knew the end game. These creatures can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save? War is part of nature. Look around, Corrin and Kaze. Every living thing in this jungle... is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that... we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda. Corrin: Do you hear yourself when you talk? Lysandre: This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man. Corrin: Maybe progress should lose for once. Kaze: Well, what else can go wrong now? ???: Pig loose! Pig loose! (Jurassic World worker Leon tries to save the pig with a pull, but Armaldo and Cradily snatch the pig with a net and falls into the paddock, attracting the attention of Greninja, Druddigon, Kabutops, and Omastar. Corrin opens the gate and rushes inside to save him) Silas: Corrin, no!! Kaze: What are you doing?! (Corrin crawls under the gate as the soldiers preparing to shoot the Pokémon) Corrin: '''Oh no, no, hold your fire! (Corrin approaches the six Pokémon) '''Corrin: Hold your fire, do not fire! (Silas and Kaze stop the gate) Corrin: Put 12 amps in these creaturess, they're never going to trust me again. (Silas and Kaze pull Leon out of the paddock) Corrin: Greninja, stand down. Stand down. Greninja: (Snapping at Corrin) Ninja! Corrin: Hey, hey! What did I just say? Calm yourself, boy. (To Kabutops and Omastar) Kabutops, Omastar, I see you. Back up. Kabutops: Kabutops. Omastar: Omastar. Corrin: Okay, good. Good. Druddigon. Stay right there. Good. Close the gate. Silas: Are you nuts?! Kaze: This is dangerous! Corrin: Hey, just trust me. Leon: Close the gate. (Silas press the button to close the gate and Corrin goes through fast across the gate before the Pokemon get to them. Silas and Kaze help Corrin get up) Corrin: Yeah. (Silas walks away) Corrin: You're the new guy, right? Kaze: Are you okay? Leon: Yeah. Corrin: You ever wonder why there was a job opening? Don't ever turn your back to the cage. Kaze: Yeah, so be careful next time. Okay. (Leon turns around and sees Armaldo and Cradily snarling at him) Kaze: Take it easy, Cradiliy and Armaldo! (Armaldo and Cradily step back) Kaze: Good boys. (They walked out of the paddock as they see Lysandre looking at them and leaves the restricted area) (Later we cut to the petting zoo with children riding on Piloswine and petting many small Pokemon and Fossil Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: I can't believe they have a petting zoo! Serena: I would love to pet Pokemon. Max: '''They're all so cute! '''Bonnie: Yeah, they are cute! Misty: I really want to pet Pokemon too! May: '''Me too! They're absolutely adorable as babies! '''Dawn: Aww. Those Cranidos and Sheildon are so cute! Brock: Oh my gosh! Those little Pokemon are so adorable! Serena: Fennekin and I are having fun in the petting zoo. Fennekin is having fun with a Lileep! Tracey Sketchit: Got this on my camera. (To Cilan) Hey, Cilan, what are the names of the Pokemon in this petting zoo? Cilan: There is a Swinub, over there are baby Yoshis, Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep, Anorith, Amaura, Tyrunt, Tirtouga, Archen, Cranidos and Sheildon. Iris: Wow, and my Axew is already having fun with those Pokemon! (Axew is communicating with a Tirouga and an Archen) Pit: Lift me up! I can't see! Link: I'm not Dad. And you're not five. Pit: I can still ride the Piloswine. I'm 47-and-a-half inches. Link: This place is for little kids. Pit: Yeah, I know. Max: Wanna go on the spinning Pokeballs? Bonnie: It will be so much fun! Link: Nope. Cover up your dork pouch. Serena: (Cradling a Amaura) Look, guys, how cute. Ash Ketchum: Oh wow! Pikachu: Pika! Bonnie: So cute! Max: What is that? Serena: That's an Amuara, a fossil Pokemon from the Kalos region. Dawn: Aw, I wish I would've want that Pokemon if I ever came to Kalos. Piplup: Piplup. Irix: (chases Axew) Come back here, Axew! (Chespin tries to get on a Piloswine) Cilan: No, Axew, that ride isn't for you! (The Piloswine pushes Axew out) Say'ri: Because it's my wedding. No, Alec's not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals. Link: Scatter. Pit: What? Link: Go. Run. Go! Go, go! (Link and Pit run off, then the heroes see them) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Where are you two going!? Serena: Hey, stop! Brock: Wait, come back! Misty: Wait, stop! Clemont: Wait! Don't go to far! (groans) Ash Ketchum: I guess we have to stop them. Cilan: Yes. Come on, everyone let's go. All: Okay. Ash Ketchum: Wait up, Link and Pit! Tracey Sketchit: But I've got to record more around things around the petting zoo. May: Another time, Tracey! Let's go! (They run off to follow Link and Pit) Ash Ketchum: Stop! Serena: Wait up! Clemont: Wait! (They finally made to Link and Pit) Ash Ketchum: What were you two thinking running off?! May: Yeah, was that all about back in the petting zoo? Brock: We we're suppose to stick together! Dawn: Our aid is going to be so worried if we disappear! Serena: Now come with us, and let's get back to the petting zoo now! Pit: Tyrantrum! Come on, man! Come on! Link: Okay. Pit: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: (Groans) Fine, just one then we get back to our aid. (They walk to the Tyrantrum Kingdom. In the paddock we see a person throw a flare next to the live food goat, then our heroes and all the people see Tyrantrum comes and eats the goat) Ash Ketchum: Ugh, gross! Pikachu: (Sticking his tongue out in disgust) Pika! Serena: Ew, I don't like the looks of that! May: (Covers her eyes) That poor goat! Max: (Turns green ready to puke) Oh, man! Brock: (His face turns green) I think I'm going to puke! Cilan: You said it, Brock. Iris: Me too! Axew: Axew! Link: Hey, mom. Sumia: You we're supposed to call me when you landed. Are you having fun? Link: Yeah, I guess. Aunt Axura gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line. Sumia: Wait, she's not with you? (Meanwhile Azura gets her phone ring and answers) Azura: Hey, Sumia! Sumia: Hi, Azura. How's it going? Azura: Yeah, everything's great. The boys and their new friends are having fun. Everyone's... Yeah everyone's good. Sumia: Really? Because I just hung up with Link, and he said that you weren't even with them. Azura: (Sighs) Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me. They're in great hands. They're with my assistant. She's British, so they invented nannies. (Sumia suddenly cries a little) Wait, are you crying? Sumia: This was supposed to be a family weekend, Azura. You haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know Link will treat Pit if they're by themselves. And can just be so mean. Azura: Okay, I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the entire day with them. I'm going to take off work, and I will not leave their side. I promise. Sumia: Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today. Azura: Ew! Your using Mom's lines now? Sumia: Oh my God. I am using Mom's lines. I'm sorry, but you know, I have to tell you, they work. You'll see when you have kids. Azura: Yeah "if." Sumia: "When." It's worth it. Azura: Bye, Sumia. Sumia: Bye. (Azura turns off her phone) Azura speaks with Corrin (We cut with Azura's car made it to Corrin's house while Corrin is repairing his motorcycle then he sees Azura comes out of the car) Corrin: What do they want now? Azura: Mr. Corrin. I need you to come take a look at something. Corrin: Why you call me Corrin? Corrin: Corrin. Azura: If you're not too busy. Corrin: We're pretty busy. (Corrin drinks his Coca-Cola) Azura: '''We have an attraction. '''Corrin: That's not what you said the last time we saw you. Azura: I'm talking about Pokémon and Mr. Corrin. Corrin: It's Corrin. (A fly flies around Azura) Azura: A new species that we, made. (Corrin grabs the fly with his hands) Investigating Kyurem's Paddock (Azura is in her Mercedes racing back to the main area of the park, talking on her cell phone) Azura: We have an asset out of containment. Put ACU on alert. This is not a drill. (In the control room) Brandon: Even though I didn't meet him until I was thirteen, I definitely considered Carl to be, like, more of a dad than my real dad. (They hear a beep. On the park map, a blinking red dot indicates trouble in the Restricted Area. The phone rings. Brandon answers it.) Brandon: Hello? Azura: (over the phone) Brandon... (Cut to Azura in the car) Azura: ...get me coordinates on Kyurem. (Back to the control room Brandon and Stella exchange confused glances) Brandon: Okay, yeah, uh... (Professor Sycamore enters and looks up at the map) Brandon: ...let me do... uh, I'm doin' it right now. (Corrin and Nick enter the main area of the enclosure through a side door. Warily, they walk through the jungle to the back wall, where a worker, Ellis, is inspecting the claw marks. Corrin is alert and Nick looks nervous, but they make it over to where Ellis is without incident. Corrin feels the deep grooves with his bare hand and the three men stare up at the massive wall looming over them) Nick: That wall's forty feet high. You really think he could've climbed out? Corrin: Depends. Nick: On what? Corrin: What kind of Pokémon they cooked up in that lab? Corrin Escapes Kyurem's Paddock (The tracking device indicates on the map that the Pokémon is still in Paddock 11) Brandon: What the heck?! It's in the cage... Dexio: What? Azura: Well, that's impossible. I was just there. Brandon: Azura, I'm telling you he's in the cage...! (Sycamore looks up and sees a video feed of the Paddock 11 interior showing Corrin, Nick and Ellis still inspecting the claw marks) Brandon: (Confused and afraid) What? Wait a second, there are people in there... Azura: (Gasps) Oh, no. Get them out of there...NOW! Lucario: Do it! Sina: Tell them to get out or they're going to be killed! Stella: Paddock 11, this is Control! You need to evacuate the containment... (Stella's voice comes through Nick's walkie talkie all garbled) Stella: (through the radio) ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11, do you copy... Nick: '''Yeah, what's the problem? '''Stella: It's in the cage! It's in there with you! Corrin: This is not good! It faked its escape! Go! (The three humans turn and begin running for the door they entered through. Nick lags behind, a slow last. Suddenly he stops, glimpsing the outline of Kyurem through the trees. Turning, he runs back the other way. Corrin & Ellis keep running towards danger, however, skidding to a halt as Kyurem emerges from the jungle and blocks their escape. It bellows forth a mighty roar) Corrin: Run away! (The two humans turn and run back the way they came, but Ellis isn't fast enough. Kyurem snatches him up in his clawed hands. He screams. Sycamore, Brandon and Stella listen to Ellis' screams over the radio. We hear ice-blasting sounds. A horrified Azura can also hear the sounds of Ellis dying. Reaching the back door, Nick uses a handprint ID and a security code to override the door lock. The huge door begins to open. Running to it, he hesitates, looking back at Corrin who is running towards him with Kyurem right behind them. Seeing Kyurem destroying Ellis, Nick screams and runs through the door) Professor Sycamore: Close the door. Brandon: We can't lock them in with that thing. Professor Sycamore: Come on, close it down! Azura: Somebody talk to me, what is happening?! Dexio: Corrin, are you in?! Come in! (The door begins to slowly close as Corrin run towards it, with the huge Pokémon gaining on him from behind) Corrin: Crap! Kyurem: ROOOOAAAAAAR! (He ran through. Workers rush around in a wild panic, trying to escape, as Kyurem gets halfway through before the door closes on him. His head and one arm stick free and he almost snaps his jaws at Corrin. He ran and slid underneath the crane, where he lies hiding on his stomach. He watches as Kyurem pushes the door off of its track with the servos whining in protest and then steps out from inside the paddock, freed. Lying on his stomach underneath the crane, Corrin watches, wide-eyed, as Kyurem stomps over to where Nick is sitting in front of a pickup truck used by the construction crew. He walks around the left side as Nick, mustering his courage, peers around the right front bumper. He whimpers and sobs as he sees the huge tail disappearing around the rear of the truck, then turns back around, trying to hide. He clutches and kisses a crucifix. Suddenly the truck is violently knocked aside, flying through the air and crashing noisily to the ground upside-down, leaving the supervisor sitting out in the open completely exposed. Corrin looks at one another for a long moment. Suddenly, Kyurem release a blast of ice power, sending Nick flying out of view. Acting quickly, Corrin draws a survival knife and rolls over onto his back. Reaching up, he grabs the crane's fuel line and hacks desperately at it with his blade until he finally slices through it, rupturing it and spewing gasoline down onto himself. Hurriedly, it smears it all over himself as an effort to mask his scent. Having finished eliminating Nick, Kyurem now approaches the crane and crouches down on all fours, sniffing. Corrin lies back, perfectly still, as the Pokémon's bloody, gore-encrusted jaws inch closer and closer... until finally he withdraws) Kyurem: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! (rising up out of view, and walks away) Kyurem Ambush (Now we see a horde of Yoshis running as we see people on a jeep tour watching all of them running. Cut to the monorail of Jurassic World) Max: What are those colorful creatures down there? I've never seen them before. May: These are Yoshis. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, but they're not Pokemon. Iris: We need to continue remember the names of those Pokemon. Link: '''You guys been here before? '''Pit: If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad? Link: What? Why would you say that? Pit: Because they are. Dawn: That's crazy! Link: No, they're not getting-- They're not getting divorced. Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way. Pit: They get mail from two different lawyers. Link: That doesn't mean anything. Pit: I googled. They're divorce lawyers. Link: All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter. Okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced. (Pit begins to cry soft) Clemont: Pit, what's the matter? Iris: Are you gonna cry? Link: Hey, knock it off. You're gonna cry? Ash Ketchum: Why are you crying? Misty: If you're gonna cry, we can figure out a way to cheer you up, just like I did with my Togepi. Link: Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Right? Two birthdays, two Thanksgivings. Two... Pit: I don't want two of everything. Bonnie: That goes for me, too. Link: Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up. Brock: Well, here we go. The Gyrosphere. May: I wonder what will it look like when we get on? Ash Ketchum: You know, I think our aid Say'ri might be so worried that we're not here. Serena: You're right. Cilan: Don't worry as soon as we're done in the Gyrosphere, we'll go back to the main street and find her. Ash Ketchum: I hope so. Pikachu: Pikachu. Iris: Let me get a tissue for Pit. (Axew quickly gets out a tissue) Oh, Axew, you did find a tissue! Tracey Sketchit: In the meantime, I'll continute making sketches and record the whole view of the island full of new Pokemon. (Meanwhile the Soldiers in their vehicles drive to hunt Kyurem) (Later we see Corrin appeared) Security: I need to see a badge. Sir, sir. I need to see a badge. Corrin: What the heck happened out there? Security: Sir! Sina: Corrin, you're all right. Corrin: Yes, I am. Now let me talk to Azura. There were thermal cameras all over that paddock! He did not just disappear! Azura: It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction. Corrin: What?! Technical Malfunction?! Were you not watching?! He marked up that wall as a distraction, he wanted us to think he escaped!! Azura: Hold on, we're talking about a creature here. Corrin: A highly intelligent creature. Link, Pit, Ash and friends go to Gyrosphere (Later Ash and friends arrive at the Gyrosphere) Iris: So this must be the Gyrosphere. Cilan: Yeah, that's right. Axew: Axew. Ash Ketchum: This ride kinda looks like a ball. Bonnie: We're going to ride on these giant hamster balls? This could make me get dizzy. Clemont: Take it easy, Bonnie. Pit: The soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood... generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. The proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up... and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. Even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones-- Link: Shut up. Pit: What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them? Sycamore and Professor Elm's Argument (Cut to the research lab) Professor Elm: You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified creatuess are known to be unpredictable. Professor Sycamore: It's killed people, Elm. Professor Elm: It's unfortunate. Professor Sycamore: What purpose could we have for a Pokémon that can camouflage? Professor Elm: Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color. Professor Sycamore: It hid from thermal technology. Riding in the Gyrosphere Azura gets Corrin's help (Cut to the control room with Azura along with Dexio and Sina watch the video camera) Sina: We better do something. Dexio: We gotta warn Ash and the others to go back to the hotel. Lucario: You're right. Azura, call Say'ri. Azura: Right. (She dials her phone and answers) Say'ri. I need you to bring the kids back to the hotel right away. Say'ri: I don't know-- I've been looking everywhere for them. Azura: Slow down, I can't hear you. Say'ri: Link and Pit and their friends, they've run off. Azura: They what? Dexio & Sina: What?! Lucario: Say what! They run off! Sina: We gotta get Ash and the others out of here before Kyurem gets to them! Dexio: Quick, call Link! Gyrosphere Attack Pit: No, no. Bad idea, bad idea. Link: Great idea. Pit: No! We're going to get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet. Ash Ketchum: We shouldn't be in a restricted area. Serena: He's right it's not a good idea. Link: What are you talking about? Misty: That's it, I'm turning this vehicle around and go back where we came from! Brock: Take it from us. May: Hey, look. Max: Over there. Link: There. (They spot four Torterras are eating the plants) Link: See, I'd told you. You're welcome, upclose personal with four.....Pokémons. Bonnie: What are they? Pit: Torterra. It should be here. And there's only five Pokémon. Iris: What? Five? Axew: Axew? Ash Ketchum: What does he mean by five Pokémon? Pikachu: Pikachu. Clemont: Beats me. Serena: We'll never know. Link: Aren't you supposed to be genius or something. Look. One, two, three, four. Pit: Five. Dawn: One is right behind us, isn't there? Piplup: Piplup? Pikachu: Pika? Bonnie: Uh-oh. (Kyurem raises his head behind as the heroes looked back) Kyurem: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! Serena: (screams) What kind of Pokémon is that?! Ash Ketchum: I don't know? But step on it! Pit: GO! GO! GO! GO! Link: Crap! (Kyurem runs towards the Torterras, while making the gyrosphere spin, and chases the herd) Link: (grab's Pit's hand) Hold together, man! Pit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Torterra: ROOOOARR!!! Kyurem: ROOOOAAAAARRR!!!!! (Kyurem and Torterra started to fight) Ash Ketchum: Watch out! (Torterra's Earthquake attack hits the gyrosphere and they broke) (During the battle, Kyurem fires its Blizzard attack at Torterra sending him crashing into a tree. Torterra is defeated) Max: Oohh. May: That's powerful but painful! Ash Ketchum: Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Serena: It knocked down Torterra! Dawn: I can't watch! Clemont: What the heck is that thing?! Pit: We're safe in here, right? Link: Yeah. They're totally safe. Brock: Whatever that Pokemon is, I have never seen it before. Misty: Me too. Togepi: Togepi! Cilan: Same here. Iris: That Pokemon is new! Axew: Axew! Finding the kids (Later our heroes arrive at the destroyed Gyrosphere) Dexio: What happened? (Corrin uses his survival knife to cut out the teeth) Corrin: Kyurem. Dexio: Hey, look. Sina: What is it, Dexio? (They look down to see Link's phone) Azura: No, no, no. Sina: Oh, no! Are they're... Corrin: Hey. They made it out. The old Jurassic Park (They walk through the jungle, as Pit sees a helmet with a claw mark on it he gets scared) Serena: (hugs Ash, in fear) Ash, I'm scared! Ash Ketchum: It'll be okay. I'd promise. (They see an damaged vehicle) Link: Stay here. (As they investigate the damaged car) Bonnie: What happened to that car? Clemont: Maybe it's the new Pokémon we never seen before did it. Ash Ketchum: Hey, look. (Link see's a door, and the others, him, and Pit go to see what it is, then Ash starts to recognize it) Serena: What is this place? Ash Ketchum: It looks familiar. I kind of recognize this mural. It's the old Jurassic Park Visitor's Center when it's got abandoned. Bonnie: Wow! Clemont: It's in ruins now. Kyurem in the bird cage/Professor Sycamore's escape from death The Flying-type Pokémon attack The Plan to catch Kyurem Kyurem and Corrin's Pokémon communicate Lysandre's Death Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon